Pack: Willis
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey and the DigiDestineds head off to Colorado where the leopardess finds a new member to add to her growing pack.


"Pack: Willis"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

When Kari Kamiya had called the team, asking them to join her and TK Takaishi in Colorado, Davey Motomiya had no idea what to expect on the trip.

She didn't expect Yolei Inoue to have so many uncles and godfathers who were terrible drivers and pilots to fly them to America for free, that was for sure.

Davey was thrilled when she finally got away from Yolei's terrible uncles, praying she would never get to meet them again considering the trauma their driving and piloting had caused.

On the way home, she was going to be calling one of her family members to come pick them up and give them a proper ride back home.

Resting in an area outside of a farm, Davey was leaning against a fence while DemiVeemon stared at the animals on the other side.

"Yolei, your uncle's a lousy pilot." Davey stated.

Cody Hida and Yolei were standing around a tin barrel that had a map laid out on it, looking it over for a way to the area where they were supposed to be meeting TK and Kari.

"According to the map, we're about 60 miles away from where we're supposed to meet Kari and TK." Cody said.

Hopping off the fence, Davey then rushed over to her friends' sides and stared down at the map before turning her attention back onto the two humans.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Davey asked.

She began to dread the answer when Yolei then looked at her with a nervous grin.

"I've got an uncle who owns some horses around here." The child of Love suggested.

"No! No more uncles!" The leopard demon yelled as she began to jog off.

DemiVeemon crawled over to where the rest of the Digimon were gathered as they watched Davey run off towards the road.

Yolei knew Davey was going to be angered since she made it quite obvious that she hated her uncles since they all seemed to be insane.

One of them almost drove them off the side of a bridge in a taxi cab.

"No more horses, no more trains and no more planes!" Davey ranted as she stopped by the road.

Unknown to her, a large truck was driving down the road and she didn't notice it because she was trying to keep her inner wildcat tamed.

"It's gotta stop!" She yelled loudly.

Her ears then twitched curiously when she heard the wheels of a large truck squealing and opened her eyes to find the eighteen wheeler pull over.

"Did someone say stop?" The female driver asked as she poked her head out of the window.

Pleased that they had found a new source of transportation, Cody began to jog over to the truck and waved at Yolei and the Digimon to follow him.

"Come on, guys, this is our chance!" The boy called as he made his way to the back of the truck.

"Well, at least my way we weren't stowaways." Yolei teased.

Grunting with some effort, Cody managed to pull the door to the bed of the truck open and then he climbed inside of it.

"This is perfect, come on." Cody called over to his friends.

"Hey, is anyone there?" The female driver called.

"All right, just wait. Let me talk to the driver." Davey said.

Standing back with her hands on her hips, Yolei watched as the raspberry haired girl, who was hiding her demonic features, began to sweet talk the driver into giving them a ride.

Yolei couldn't help but feel greatly amused when she saw Davey fluttering her eyelashes and blushing sweetly as she asked the woman, in the most innocent voice possible, if she could give them a ride.

The driver leaned out of the window and smiled at the girl, nodding her head as she agreed to give them that was half-way to the meeting spot.

Pleased with this, Davey thanked the woman before turning to look at Yolei and frowned when she saw the older girl giving her a smug expression.

"We're good." Davey said as she jogged over.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. I had no idea you were such a great actress." Yolei commented.

"Have you not seen the way I can sweet talk my big brother into getting me anything I want?" Davey smirked.

Yolei chuckled at that before they started making their way to the bed of the truck.

Everyone knew that, despite Akihiro's threatening appearance and gruff way of speaking, the young man had a soft spot for his baby sister and had a habit of spoiling her silly.

All she had to do is bat her eyes at him and the man was putty in her hands.

"Let's go!" Yolei said as she climbed into the truck.

"Come on!" Davey held her hands out for DemiVeemon who jumped into her arms.

Once everyone was inside of the truck and the doors were closed, the driver started it up and drove off.

When she closed the door, Davey was assaulted with a curious scent.

There were two other living beings inside of the truck.

Once she was facing the figure, she was shocked.

It was a boy her age who had fair skin, bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, red shoes, a white shirt and a maroon colored vest.

What really caught the leopardess' attention was the fact that the boy's eyes were flashing crimson red and his skin was quite pale.

He didn't smell human and it made Davey curious about what type of creature he was since he didn't smell like a human, a mutant or any type of demon.

"Hey there, looks like you had the same idea we did." Davey greeted kindly.

She got down on her hands and knees, crawling over so she was facing the blond boy.

DemiVeemon, who followed after his partner, was sniffing at the beige and green creature that looked to be a cross between a rabbit and a dog.

"Hey, knock that off, it's rude." Davey scolded as she flicked DemiVeemon's head.

Rubbing at his head, DemiVeemon then glanced up at his partner who then turned to give an apologetic smile to Willis.

"Sorry about that. He's, um, young." She said.

"Davey, guess what? He's a Digimon." DemiVeemon chirped as he pointed his paw at the bunny.

That made Yolei and Cody jolt to attention as Poromon and Upamon made their way over to look as well.

"Uh oh!" The outted Digimon whispered.

"What?" Davey asked in surprise.

Kari had told them that she needed the team to meet them in Colorado to meet with a new DigiDestined who was running away from a large Digimon.

It looked like they found him first.

"Hey, he's right!" Yolei exclaimed as she crawled over to kneel down on Davey's left and pointed at Willis.

"Wow! In America, they have Digimon by the truck load." Cody gasped as he kneeled down on Davey's right.

Giggling, Poromon and Upamon bounced over to DemiVeemon's sides and they stared at the Digimon in awe, hoping to make a new friend.

(Later on...)

The group was dropped off on the side of the road, walking out to where a grassy field was located so that they could talk and get to know each other better.

"So, what are you?" Davey asked Willis since they were far away from the others.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Willis said as he turned towards her.

They had both sensed something about each other, but hadn't said anything while there were humans around them.

"I'm a demon. What about you?" Davey asked.

Willis blinked at that, stunned by what she had told him.

He knew she wasn't a human, but he had no idea that she was actually a demon of all things.

"What are you? I've been around mutants before, so I know what they would smell like, but I don't recognize your scent so I have no idea what you are." Davey said.

Glancing over to where the humans were, making sure they wouldn't be able to hear them, Willis leaned in closer.

"I'm a dhampir." Willis whispered.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Davey took in the boy's appearance, recognizing the flashing red eyes and noticed that a fair of fangs were poking out of his mouth.

"You're a dhampir? Aren't those human/vampire hybrids?" Davey asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." Willis nodded.

He was breathing a bit hard, trying to keep himself standing up properly and he looked a bit weak.

"When was the last time you fed?" Davey asked in worry.

"He hasn't had any blood in a few days." Terriermon informed.

"Terriermon!" Willis scolded.

"You need someone to know about this, Willis. Besides, Davey is a monster, too, so she can help." Terriermon insisted.

Willis was silent at that, not wanting to ask a stranger for help, especially since he and his partner were dealing with something dangerous.

"He's right about that. We can help you." Davey told him.

DemiVeemon then scurried up to his partner's side and sat down by her feet.

"And by we she means her, me, Kari and Gatomon. Davey and Kari are the only non-humans on our team and the only person who knows about it is Kari's older brother Tai and he happens to be human." DemiVeemon explained.

"What is Kari supposed to be?" Willis questioned.

"She's a werecat. Demon blood happens to run deep and all of their children are born as demons, but not all werecats will have children who inherit their powers. It's the way things work. Anyway, you need to feed very soon before you lose control and accidentally kill someone." Davey told the dhampir.

"I'll be fine." Willis insisted.

Narrowing her eyes at the boy for being so stubborn, Davey looked down at DemiVeemon and Terriermon.

"You two, go keep the others distracted." Davey instructed.

"How are we going to do that?" Terriermon asked.

"Do you know any jokes?" DemiVeemon asked as he held out a paw to the new Digimon.

Taking the dragon's paw in his own, Terriermon followed after him to where the rest of the DigiDestineds had gathered.

Satisfied that the others would be preoccupied, Davey grabbed Willis' hand and pulled him over to a billboard sign where they would be unseen.

"What are you doing?" Willis protested as he tried to pull out of her hold, but was failing.

"The fact that you can't shake me off proves that you're too weak to do anything. You need blood and you need it now." Davey stated.

Once they were hidden behind the billboard, Davey pushed Willis up against it and pulled her top down, revealing the flawless caramel skin she had.

Her nails turned into claws and she used it to scratch the area over her breast, making sure it was deep enough that it would allow blood to seep out.

When the scent of the sweet blood hit Willis' nose, his eyes turned red and he gave a needy moan as he reached out for the girl.

"Come on, you just need to take a little." Davey encouraged.

Placing her hand behind Willis' head, Davey pulled him forward and placed his mouth over her breast and shivered when she felt his tongue lap up the blood.

"That's it, drink it up. You'll be stronger and healthier when you do." The leopardess crooned.

Opening his mouth wider when he felt the cut closing, Willis allowed his fangs to grow longer and bit down, making Davey hiss as her eyes flashed gold and her tail whipped around behind her.

Groaning happily as she drank the divine blood offered to him, Willis wrapped his arms around Davey and held her close as he fed from her breast, losing himself to the hunger he felt.

Davey simply ran her clawed hand through his blond locks, humming gently as she allowed him to drink his fill and watched him with a motherly expression.

(Elsewhere...)

Akihiro was called by Kari for help since she and TK were stranded in Manhattan and needed a ride to Colorado.

Using all of his resources that were made over his years as a assassin, Akihiro drove off to New York and walked over to the cafe that the werecat said she and her friend would be waiting for him at.

Thanking his friend Lester for the ride, Akihiro ran off to the cafe and glared when he found a man giving the two preteens trouble.

Kari was flashing her green eyes at the man as he reached out to try and touch her, but Akihiro was there in a flash.

Grabbing the man's arm, Akihiro twisted it making the human cry out in pain.

"Word of advice. Never touch underage kids or you'll get mauled. Got it, bitch?" Akihiro smirked as he flashed his fangs.

Nodding nervously, the man tried to get out of Akihiro's grip, but the feral mutant slammed his head into the brick wall behind them, making TK jump in surprise while Kari was completely relaxed.

"Beat it." Akihiro growled throwing the man onto the ground and he took off as fast as he could.

"Did you have to be so rough with him?" Patamon asked.

"That guy is a pedophile. You don't wanna know what he would've done to Kari and TK if I didn't show up in time." Akihiro stated.

"Thanks for coming to get us, Hiro." Kari smiled as she hugged the mutant.

"Don't worry about it, angel. Now, let's get you kids to Colorado. I don't know why, but I feel like Davey is up to some trouble right now." Akihiro commented.

"What else is new?" Gatomon muttered.

"How are we going to get to Colorado anyway?" TK asked.

"Let me handle it, blondie. Let's go." Akihiro gestured for the children to follow him.

Nodding, TK followed after Akihiro as he led the children and Digimon to a taxi and they climbed inside of it.

"Take us to Devil's Kitchen." Akihiro ordered.

"Devil's Kitchen? Why are we going there?" TK questioned.

"I know a lawyer down there who owes me a favor. He can get us a ride to Colorado so we can find the others." The feral informed.

"Why do I feel like you have a lot of weird friends?" TK muttered.

"Because I do. Deal with it." The feral said as he closed the taxi door behind him.

The taxi then took off for Devil's Kitchen and the group stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by them.

The end.


End file.
